The present invention relates to a work management method, a management system and management apparatus for calculating various types of management information based on current locations of work sites where working machines such as construction machines are actually operating, and transmitting this management information to a working machine.
For example, construction sites where construction machines such as hydraulic excavators or cranes (hereafter referred to as construction machines) are operating are spread over a wide range, and the type of work carried out at each work site varies depending on the circumstances inherent to each work site.
Because of this, an operator or a work site supervisor must perform complicated management of suitable construction machine conditions and construction processes for each site, and this task is complex
The object of the present invention is to provide a work management method, management systems and management apparatus that calculate various management information based on geographical factors of a work site at a working machine monitoring facility, and transmits the information to a working machine
(1)A work management apparatus or system of the present invention comprises a management information calculation device that calculates management information relating to a working machine based on position of the working machine, that has been transmitted, and a transmitter that transmits the management information calculated by the management information calculation device to the working machine. With the present invention, the position of a working machine is detected, a position signal for the detected position is transmitted, the position signal for the working machine is received, management information relating to the working machine is calculated based on the received position signal, and the calculated management information is transmitted to the working machine.
According to the present invention described above, various types of management information are calculated based on the detected geographical factors of the site where the working machine is actually operating, and transmitted to the working machine. Accordingly, it is possible for the working machine to carry out work based on management information appropriate to the site of the working machine.
(2) A work management apparatus or system of the present invention comprises a soil quality calculator that calculates soil quality based on a transmitted position of the working machine, an attachment information calculator that calculates attachment information for the working machine from the soil quality calculated by the soil quality calculator, and a transmitter that transmits the attachment information calculated by the attachment information calculator to the working machine. With the present invention, the position of a working machine is detected, a position signal for the detected position is transmitted, the position signal for the constriction machine is received, soil quality is calculated based on the received position signal, attachment information for the working machine is calculated based on the calculated soil quality, and the calculated attachment information is transmitted to the working machine.
According to the present invention, soil quality is determined based on the detected geographical factors of the location where working machine is actually operating, and attachment information is calculated according the this soil quality and transmitted to the working machine. Accordingly, an attachment that is appropriate for the operating location can be easily selected.
(3) A work management apparatus or system of the present invention further comprises a related facility calculation device that calculates related facility information for the vicinity of the site of the working machine based on the position of the working machine, that has been transmitted, and a transmitter that transmits the calculated related facility information to the working machine. With the present invention, the position of a working machine is detected, a position signal for the detected position is transmitted, the position signal for the working machine is received, related facility information for the vicinity of the site of the working machine is calculated based on the received position signal, and the calculated related facility information is transmitted to the working machine.
According to the present invention, related facility information for the vicinity of a site where working machine is operating is calculated based on detected geographical factors of that site, and this information is transmitted. Accordingly, it is possible for the operator of the working machine to easily access the related facility.
(4) A work management apparatus or system of the present invention comprises a weather forecast calculation device that calculates a weather forecast of the site of the working machine based on position of the working machine, that has been transmitted, and an amendment unit that amends a work schedule table for the working machine created in advance, based on the calculated weather forecast. With the present invention, position of the working machine is detected, a position signal for the working machine is received, a weather forecast of the site of the working machine is determined based on the received position signal, and a work schedule table for the working machine created in advance is amended, based on the determined weather forecast.
According to the present invention, since a weather forecast is determined based on the detected geographical factors of the site where the working machine is operating, and a work schedule table is amended, it is possible to quickly update the work schedule table in accordance with the weather.